The Legend of Clint Eastwood
by bttf4444
Summary: What were Seamus' and Maggie's perspective on the mysterious Clint Eastwood? The first of three holefiller stories this fall. This takes place in the timeline where Martin McFly's life was saved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_September 2, 1885  
8:10 AM PST_

Seamus George McFly was whistling to himself, as he was going about his morning routine. Margaret Anne, who was usually called Maggie, was churning butter for the pancakes that he would soon prepare. Their baby son, William Sean, seemed to be feeling a lot better this morning. He had been very collicky the night before

Their good friends, Mark and Jamie Parker, were planning to stop over for breakfast that morning. They had a little girl named Jessica and a baby boy named Steven. He smiled to himself, as he thought of how Steven and William would likely become real good friends. He loved living right outside of the wonderful town called Hill Valley.

Seamus looked up, as heard a sudden commotion. It appeared that the cavalry was chasing away more members of the Pohatchee tribe. He was not a believer in being prejudiced against any group of people, but that tribe did have a bad reputation.

Suddenly, he saw a very familiar-looking young man crashing into the fence. As he headed towards the fence, he thought that young man looked so much like his little brother - except he was dressed very oddly. Then he figured it couldn't be.

With overwhelming concern, Seamus began to slap the young man's face - to see if he was awake. To his dismay, it seemed that the young man was actually rendered unconscious. He began to feel great sorrow - as if he may pass away or something.

"Maggie!" Seamus called out to his wife, as he swallowed deeply. "Fetch some water! We got a hurt man here!" He couldn't get over how much that young man resembled his younger brother, Martin. He figured it was his responsibility to tend to him. Would he sound just like his younger brother, too? He was blinking back tears.

"What is it, Seamus?" Maggie asked, as she was carrying a bucket of water. "Good merciful heavens! Sure'n it looks like he needs to be tended to. He is dressed very strangly. I have never seen attire like that on a man before in my life, have you?"

"I can't say I have," Seamus said, sighing. "I'm quite sure Martin would never wear anything like this. He does bear quite an uncanny resemblance, though. I guess we might as well carry him inside and let him rest in our bed. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I suppose this would be the good Catholic thing to do," Maggie replied, as he helped Seamus pick up the young man. "I sure don't understand why he would just show up on our farm, though - and why he so much resembles Martin. It's mighty odd."

While Seamus and Maggie were carrying the young man into the house, he couldn't help but notice how Maggie seemed a little uneasy around him. His wife was always the more cynical of the two, but she did still have a very deep heart for others.

oooooooooo

"Thank you for the pancakes, Mr. McFly," said seven-year-old Jessica Parker, as the Parker family were eating pancakes with Seamus and Maggie McFly. "They're nice!"

"You're very welcome, Jessica," Seamus replied, as he just smiled fondly at the little girl. "I gather you'd like more pancakes. I hope to one day have a little girl. It really looks like William and Steven are so friendly. I'm sure the two will be good friends."

"My Jessica sure has a hearty appetite," Jamie commented, indulgently. "Even if she tends to eat too much candy. She really has become addicted to those lemon drops, Mark and I have to limit her intake. Otherwise, she's a very well-behaved girl."

"So you said that a visitor has shown up on your farm?" Mark asked. "It really looks like he hit his head badly. He does look like a dead ringer for your brother, Martin. I am pretty certain it's not him, though. Martin would've never dressed that way."

"Sure'n he's a strange young man," Maggie replied. "I be not one to judge a book by the cover, but I've never seen attire like that on a young man. I wonder if he maybe came from a circus, or something. It's very strange how he came here with a hat, or boots, or a horse. I'll be asking him a lot of questions, as soon as he comes to."

"He does strike me as a queer fellow," Jamie agreed. "I hate to seem so brash, but are you sure you did the right thing, taking him in like that. He rather doesn't seem to me like a dangerous man, but he makes me feel uneasy. I'm not sure why."

Seamus couldn't believe how judgemental the women were being. That poor young man had yet to say a word, and he was already being judged. He didn't see that as being a very good Catholic attitude. They were supposed to love unconditionally.

"Uh, Mama," Jessica said, quietly, "don't you always say to me: 'if you have nothing nice to say, than don't say anything at all'? And what about 'do unto others as you'd have them do unto you'? Don't you think that applies to the young visitor, too?"

Jamie just had an expression of uncertainty on her face, as if she was actually torn between really scolding her daughter for being impertinent - and admitting that her daughter actually was right. Seamus know how both Maggie and Jamie were rather proud to admit that she was wrong. He did feel that Jessica was completely right.

"Yeah, you're right, sweetheart," Jamie finally said, as she smiled at her daughter. "I guess I must practice what I preach, shouldn't I?" As Jessica nodded, Jamie said, "In fact, I guess I owe you an apology for being so down on your decision, Seamus. You did the right thing. I guess it's to the confessional booth with me this Saturday."

Everyone laughed, as Seamus was pleased at how well Jamie took being corrected by her own daughter. He sure never fully believe in the saying, "children should be seen but not heard." After all, children were human beings, too - weren't they?

oooooooooo

Maggie was sitting by the bed, as she was waiting for the young man to wake up. As soon as he woke up, she would be able to get some answers from him. She felt real uneasy around him, and she actually hated the feeling. She just wasn't sure if it was the strange clothes that he was wearing, or the fact that he sure looked like Martin.

"Mom," the young man said, just as he began to stir. Maggie was taken aback by the voice. He sounded a little like Martin, but he really had an American accent. "Mom, is that you?" Maggie reached out to wet the cloth that she was using on Marty's head.

"There, there now," Maggie said, as she sure tried her best to not frighten the young man. It's possible that he was maybe a member of a travelling circus, or something. That would best explain his attire. "You've been asleep for nearly 6 hours now."

"I had this horrible nightmare," the young man added, in a very sleepy voice. "It was terrible. I dreamed I was in a western... I was being chased by Indians. And a bear."

"Well, you're safe and sound," Maggie said, as she began to really feel bad for that young man. She had absolutely no idea what he meant about being in a "western", though. He sure used some strange terminology. "Here now at the McFly farm."

"McFly farm!" the young man exclaimed, as he was suddenly fully awake. "Argh!" As he sat up in bed, he added, "Well, you're my... you're my... my... Who are you?"

Maggie now felt perturbed. Why did the young man think she was related to him? He did look a lot like Martin, but Martin was the only other McFly to move to America. In fact, the rest of Seamus' family was adamently opposed to leaving Ireland.

"Name's McFly," Maggie replied, in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Maggie McFly."

"McFly," the young man muttered. Then he suddenly exclaimed, "Maggie."

"That's Mrs. McFly," Maggie said, in a stern voice. It almost seemed like this young man was staring at him adoringly, but her loyalty belonged to Seamus alone. "And don't you be forgetting the Mrs! And what might your name be sir?"

"Well, it's Mc..." the young man began to say. Then he quickly said, "Eastwood... uh... Clint... Clint Eastwood?" Maggie felt suspicious that he might not have been completely honest with her, but she knew better than to pry any further.

"You hit your head, Mr. Eastwood," Maggie said, in a no-nonsense tone. "Not too serious - but, lucky for you, Seamus found you when he did."

"Seamus," Clint said, in a near whisper - as though the name seemed familiar to him. Maggie couldn't figure out why the very mysterious Clint Eastwood acted as though he knew who they were. There was no way he could be Martin McFly.

"Me husband," Maggie clarified, as little William began to cry. She got up to leave, as she added, "You'll be excuse me, Mr. Eastwood - while I tend to William."

"William," Clint commented, as though the name also sounded familiar.

Maggie went into the main room to comfort William. It was nearly time for him to be fed. She decided that Clint Eastwood seemed harmless enough, even if he did seem a little strange. She knew that it was wrong to prejudge other people beforehand.

"That's William?" Clint suddenly asked, just as he stepped into the room.

"Aye!" Maggie replied. "William Sean McFly, the first male of our family to be born in America!" Turning to William, she gently added, "Ahh, it's okay, Will! Here's Mr. Clint Eastwood... this is him." She hoped that Clint would not frighten young William.

Maggie was real astonished, as she saw Clint take William - and William immediately stopped crying! Maybe she had misjudged young Clint Eastwood, after all.

"He already likes you, Mr. Eastwood," Maggie commented, as she was still stunned.

The front door suddenly opened, as Seamus came in and announced, "Maggie, I got supper." He put the dead deer on the table, as he added, "So our young visitor is up now!" He turned to Clint and added, "Me name's Seamus. What's yours?"

"I'm, uh, Clint Eastwood," Clint said, nervously. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I came here to find the, uh, blacksmith, and I wonder if you might know where his shop is."

"Aye," Seamus replied, as he smiled warmly at Clint. "The blacksmith and I are very close. He told me he was going to be busy fixing on a wagon for Farmer Ira Peabody - so we should wait for tomorrow. In the meantime, you can spend the night here."


	2. Chapter 2

_September 2, 1885  
5:30 PM PST_

Later that evening, Clint Eastwood was eating supper Seamus and Maggie. He came to grow so fond of the young man. Clint had a rather warm and friendly personality, which reminded him so much of his younger brother. Clint sure had a strange way of speaking, though - and would use phrases he never heard before.

For instance, at one point, he mentioned how he had to "use the bathroom" - which greatly confused Seamus. When he realized that Clint was saying he needed to use the outhouse - Seamus found it to be an interesting turn of a phrase. After all, that quite brought a rather bad visual image to his mind. Who would want to take a bath inside the outhouse? He grimaced at the idea. Where was Clint Eastwood from?

"I'm not one to pry into a man's personal affairs," Seamus asked, as he rather wanted to find out more about the curious young man, "but how is it that you came to be way out here, without a horse? Or boots? Or a hat?"

"Well, my car..." Clint began to say. Then he quickly continued, "... horse broke down and buried my boots..." With a real sheepish expression, Clint added, "... and I guess I just forgot my hat."

"How could you forget a thing like your hat?" Maggie asked, with consternation. Even Seamus was somewhat mystified by Clint's flippant attitude. After all, a hat was quite an expensive item to forget about. "Would you like some water?"

"Yeah, thanks," Clint replied, graciously. As Seamus stared right into Clint's slate blue eyes, he could swear that he rather felt connected to him. If it wasn't for his strange mannerisms, he would almost swear that this young man was Martin. As strange as it might seem, it was almost as though God placed this young man in his path.

After Maggie poured water into Clint's glass, he began to stare into it. It was so true they didn't exactly have the cleanest water, but they were used to it. Clint began to spit shots from the venison onto his plate. He actually looked rather disgusted.

"I'll tell you what I'll do, Mr. Eastwood," Seamus explained, softly. "I'll help you find your blacksmith friend. You can stay the night in the barn - and, tomorrow, I'll take you as far as the railroad tracks. You can follow them straight on into town." As he was in a very generous mood, he was quick to add, "I'll even give you a hat."

He then noticed that Maggie was becoming quite agitated, as she put down her plate and began to cross herself. He actually felt as though she was getting rather worked up over nothing. While she truly had a big heart, she sure was sometimes distrustful. She even expressed concern over Clint looking at her in a somewhat lustful manner.

It may be because of Buford Tannen made quite a few attempts to take liberties with her that made her become distrustful towards other men. Buford also took an instant dislike in Seamus, for some reason. It was possible that Buford just resented the fact that he was married to the woman that the outlaw lusted after.

"That's great," Clint replied, with a little bit of nervousness. Seamus began to worry if Clint could sense that Maggie wasn't as very welcoming of him. While Maggie wasn't a nasty sort of person, her cool temperament could give off bad vibes. "Thanks."

Just then, baby William began to cry. Seamus went to pick him up. He began to think about what William would sure be like as a grown man. Would he have a son to carry on the family name? Would the McFly lineage actually carry on past a century?

"Ahh," Seamus cooed, just as he began to make an attempt to calm William. "Woogie William. Woogie William. Oh, yes." He turned to Clint, as he added, "I think you'll find the barn comfortable. I've never had any complaints about it from the pigs."

Seamus snorted a little - as Maggie suddenly called out, "Seamus. A word with you."

"Aye," Seamus replied, as he wondered what exactly his wife had on her mind. He turned to Clint, as he asked, "Will you hold him for a minute?" He handed the baby over to Clint, as he began to follow his wife into the corner of the room to talk.

"You sure you're not after bringing a curse on this house," Maggie asked, with great panic in her voice, "taking him in like that? Such a strange young man."

"Aye," Seamus replied, as he couldn't quite argue that statement, "but I've just got a feeling about him Maggie. It's the right thing to do. It's important. Look how the baby takes to him. Little Will never takes to strangers. It's almost as if... he's connected to us." He paused briefly, before added, "Besides, Maggie, he's a friendly young man."

"I guess you're right, Seamus," Maggie replied, sighing. "I sure makes me feel uneasy how much this young man actually resembles your brother. Your brother would never dress up in that attire, and he would never forget his hat. It's just very strange."

"Aye," Seamus agreed. "I wonder if this young man is somehow kin to us. The rest of our family is still in Ireland, though - and the young man sounds American - so I really am curious as to how he came here. Could it possibly be an angel, perhaps?"

"The Bible does talk about about entertaining angels unaware," explained Maggie. "I agree that we should never turn down anyone who is in need, and I quite feel great shame over how I judged young Clint Eastwood. It is only that his mannerisms really seem odd. To be fair, he doesn't seem too rude. I really should give him a chance."

"Well, let's go back to eating our dinner," Seamus suggested. "Apparently, he knows who the blacksmith is - so maybe he's really a friend or relative who really decided to swing by. The blacksmith sure is a genius, and it's such a shame Buford is after him."

As the two of them headed back to the table, Clint called out, "William really needs to be changed. He just peed all over me, so I really need to go wash myself."

"Aye," Seamus replied. He really wasn't familiar with the term "peed", but he had the general gist of what Clint meant. "The trough is right outside the door. Grab yourself some soap and a cloth. The soap and clothes are over by the wash basin."

"Thank you, sir," Clint replied, as he grabbed for the soap and clothes and began to head outside. "By the way, I'm all finished with dinner. So, if you'd like, you can just remove my plate. Thank you once again for taking me in. It was very nice of you."

"But you barely touched your food," Seamus said, with concern. "You really do need to get some meat inside of you, if you would like to grow into a real fine strong man. Are you sure you don't wany to reconsider. I can't quite help but be very concerned for you. You remind me of someone I know, so I really do tend to worry about you."

"Thanks so much for caring, Seamus," Clint said, nervously, "but I just, uh, don't care much for deer. It's nothing against your cooking. Also, I'm just not too hungry. I very much appreciate your hospitality, though - and I'm anxious to see the blacksmith."

"What do you suppose his connection to the blacksmith is?" Maggie asked, just as Clint stepped outside of the cabin. "I do remember Mr. Brown mentioned that he was never married. Although, now that I think of it, Mr. Brown always was a little bit eccentric."

"Maybe Clint Eastwood is a nephew," Seamus suggested, as he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that Clint Eastwood looked just like his brother, Martin. "I sure cannot get over the fact that young Clint Eastwood looks much like me brother, and just why little Will has taken a great liking to him. I wonder of his folks are even still around."

"He appears to have come by himself," Maggie replied. "I wonder how old he is. How did he even happen to come here? I would guess that he came here on a train, but I really am confused by how exactly he came to be on our property. We are two miles outside of Hill Valley, which is where Mr. Brown's blacksmith town is."

"He did mention that he was being chased by Indians," Seamus explained, "and that a bear was after him, too. Although, I'm quite curious what he was doing by the cave in the first place. Still, we mustn't judge him. He just seems a little lost and confused."

"I'm back," Clint called out, as he stepped back into the cabin. "I'd like to, uh, thank you once again for your hospitality. I'm sorry if I seemed quite nervous. I was just, uh, I've just never been around here before. I am also a bit worried about, uh, the blacksmith. I, uh, received a telegram that his life might be in great danger."

"Sure'n you must be referring to Buford Tannen," Maggie replied, nodding. "I've had some rather bad business with the man myself. He's tried to seduce me a few times, and he's treated me husband terribly. I know it is wrong to hate anyone, but he has killed several people. He may not be above killing me husband in order to get me."

Clint's face suddenly turned very pale upon the mention of killing Seamus. Either, the young man has grown to be fond of Seamus - or else the mention quite reminded him of a bad experience he himself had endured. Tears then came to Clint's eyes.

"I hope you'll be pardon me," Seamus commented, just as he put his arm around the young man, "as I didn't mean to dredge up any terrible memories. You should take a little rest. It appears as though you went through a lot. Everything will be fine." 


	3. Chapter 3

_September 2, 1885  
9:00 PM PST_

Later that evening, Seamus and Maggie were sitting outside their cabin - as Clint had joined them. It was a great clear night, and Seamus always loved gazing at the stars with his wife. The view was a bit different from what he would see back in Ireland.

"It's a real lovely night," Maggie commented, as she rested her head against Seamus' chest - as Seamus lovingly massaged her head. "Seamus, I'm sorry that I'm really not as trusting as I should be. Old habits die so hard. You see, Mama and Papa were real protective of us - and they were, at times, real disapproving of some of my friends."

"Aye," Seamus replied, softly, "and they never seemed very fond of me. They almost viewed us as traitors, when you told them that we wanted to head off to America. At least, you did manage to convince that they should care about your happiness."

"They were always such staunch nationalists," Maggie said, shaking her each. "They even disapproved of the fact that one of my close friends was English. I never even understood why it was such a big deal. I mean, we are all the same under God."

"I agree," Seamus replied. "Even if I might disapprove of some of the views that your parents held - it very obvious that, when all is said and done, they truly did love you. They were sure trying to keep ya respectable." He kissed Maggie on top of her head, he added, "It really looks like Clint Eastwood is wanting to join us for a little while."

"These stars are sure bright, eh?" Clint asked, as he walked up to the couple. With a real wistful sigh, he added, "I just wish my girlfriend was here to enjoy the view with me. Jesus, I'm so worried about her. I'm so worried that she might get, uh, hurt."

"You sure mustn't take the Lord's name in vain, Mr. Eastwood" Maggie commented, in a no-nonsense tone. "It's one of the Ten Commandments. I mean, you want to go to heaven after you die, don't you?" After Clint nodded, she added, "It is nice of you to be concerned about the woman you love, though - so please don't get me wrong."

"I'm sorry, uh, Mrs. McFly," Clint stammered. "It's just that, I've had some rather bad confrontations with where I came from. There was, uh, someone that rather had it in for her. Her, uh, parents wouldn't let her come with us - and I just hope she's fine."

"I'm sure her father will do a fine job of protecting his daughter from harm," Seamus said, as he put his arm around the young man. "I'm sure you needn't worry. It looks like you've had some bad dealings with where you came from, Mr. Eastwood."

"Ah, well, sort of," Clint replied, nervously. He gazed up at the sky, as he added, "I must say that the view here is nice. I guess she'll be fine. For now, I'm sure worried about my blacksmith friend. I'm also very scared of confronting Mad Dog Tannen."

"I know you mustn't hate anyone," Maggie commented, "but I'm just not too fond of Mad Dog. He's even tried to take liberties with me several times. He certainly has no such consideration of the fact that I'm already married. He is not a child of God, and even if he's never brought to justice on this earth - he sure will be in the hereafter."

"Mad Dog's not very fond of me, either," Seamus added, with sorrow. "I'm not sure if it's the fact that I'm married to Maggie, the fact that I'm Irish, or maybe the fact that I'm not a man who likes to get into fights. I believe we need more peace in the world. The fact that I hold onto the principle doesn't sit too well with certain other menfolk."

"That isn't right," Clint replied, shaking his head. "I'm not the kind of person to pick up fights with other people, but I'll defend bullies as necessary. I really try to be friendly with everyone, including the misits. It's certainly not right to pick on other people."

"I never understood some people felt the need to pick on others," Seamus said, as he shook his head. "I reckon some people are very insecure of themselves, so they quite feel the need to put others down just to make themselves feel better."

"How old are you anyway, Mr. Eastwood?" Maggie asked. "What would some of your interests and hobbies be? As happy as I am about settling here, I sure have to admit that I will miss travelling. I certainly do love being able to explore new places. I really will miss my friends and family from home, and I'll probably never see them again."

"Uh, yeah," Clint replied, "it would be rather nice if, uh, there were quicker forms of transportation to quite get from one side of ocean to the other. Anyway, I play the guitar - and I would like to become a musician someday. Music is, uh, my passion."

"I sure enjoy music myself," Seamus replied. "Whenever a band comes to town and plays, I always show up and listen to them play. You could maybe play a number or two at the festival on Saturday! I bet you play well on the guitar, Mr. Eastwood."

Clint's face lit for a moment, then he blushed and said, "Nah, it's really probably not a good idea. I have a feeling the people around here wouldn't like the music I play, and it's best that the, uh, blacksmith and I leave the town as soon as possible."

"If Mad Dog Tannen sure doesn't get brought to justice soon," Maggie commented, as she stood up, "Seamus and I may have to leave this town. I was also fond of Marshall Strickland, and he never had any use for such malarkey. I'm rather wondering why he doesn't get lock Buford up already - or, better still, get that evil mongrel hanged."

"Honey, we mustn't speak like that of anyone," Seamus admonished his wife. He then turned to Clint, as he added, "I never was very keen on capital punishment. It sure is not our place to decide to live or not. Only God can really make those decisions."

"I do have mixed feelings on this," Clint commented, nervously. "He seems like such a danger to humanity, I'm not sure if there's any point to keeping him alive. I mean, I'm not one to take things like this lightly. Still, it would sure do so much to keep the costs down of keeping an evil man like that in prison. Still, I sure do see your point as well."

"Sure can't argue with you on that, Mr. Eastwood," Seamus replied. "I just feel that if we let the government decide who gets to live or not, then there is no telling how the government might abuse that kind of power. Some decisions must be left up to God."

"There is a reason why we have the government, Seamus," Maggie protested. "It is true that some governments can be very abusive with their powers, like with how in certain states, racism is encouraged - and women are restricted in many areas. This doesn't mean that letting the government take charge is inherently a bad thing."

Seamus never was one to rebel against authority, as he always tried to keep his nose clean and be a productive citizen. It still bothered him how some people could just use their position of authority to treat certain individuals in a very disgraceful manner.

"Aye," replied Seamus, "but if we condemn Buford for taking the lives of other people, wouldn't it sure be contradictory for the goverrnment to do the same? That's also why I don't believe that Little Will, or any future children we have, should be spanked."

"You sure our children won't be spoiled, Seamus?" Maggie insisted. "I'm not very fond of pain myself, but our children will need to learn obedience - if we quite expect them to be grow up to become productive. I don't like it, either - but that's how it goes."

"There are other ways to teach our children obedience," Seamus argued, wearily. "It is rather important, though, to recognize the fact that they are people, too - and, of course, they are going to have interests and opinions that will differ from ours."

"We shouldn't be arguing like this, Seamus," Maggie pleased, sighing. "Especially not when we happen to have company over. Now, speaking of our children, I sure must tend to Little Will. It's just nearly time to feed him again. Then we really should head off to bed soon. I'm sure Mr. Eastwood is anxious to meet the blacksmith again."

Seamus suddenly felt very embarrassed, as he knew that his wife was right. It was simply that the concept of corporal punishment was a hot button issue with him. He never understood how causing your children pain could be considered "loving".

"You are right, honey," Seamus replied, as he sighed in resignation. "We really could discuss this another time." He turned to Clint, as he added, "I'm real sorry about our fight. Mr. Eastwood. I just get quite opinionated on the issue of violence. Why don't we go mix up some lemonade, and we could gaze into the stars a little more."

"Sure, that sounds awesome," Clint replied, as he flashed Seamus a lopsided smile. "I rather must admit that the view from back home isn't quite this beautiful. I'm dying of thirst right now, I could sure use a drink. Lemonade sounds rather good with me."

"I'll be back very soon, Mr. Eastwood," Seamus commented, as he stepped into the cabin. He was quite confused with Clint's use of the word "awesome". He supposed seeing the stars on a clear night like this could be real awe-inspiring. Maybe it really was rainy where Clint Eastwood came from, sort of like back home in Ireland.

He knew it wasn't very right to pry into another man's affairs, but he sure couldn't help wondering where the mysterious Clint Eastwood came from. He wanted to be able to write to the young man who strongly reminded him of his younger brother.


	4. Chapter 4

_September 3, 1885  
10:00 AM PST_

The next morning, Seamus decided to make some pancakes - as he used his special recipe. He served it with real maple syrup and some raspberry cordial. He was sure delighted to see that Clint Eastwood loved his pancakes. Granted, Clint sure barely ate anything the night before. This meal even brought back a sense of deja vu.

He remembered how Martin would also gobble down the pancakes like that. If it was not for Clint's outfit and accent, he really would've thought that the young man was his brother. He remembered how all the young women really loved Martin's smile.

"I can see you have one rather hearty appetite," Seamus observed, laughing. "This is our special recipe. So far, I haven't seen anyone complain about it. You must love our syrup, too. You know, I must say that the maple around here is very good."

"Yeah, I can quite tell that this is all real maple," Clint replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. That smile made Seamus' heart melt. Clint Eastwood rather had that same smile as his younger brother. Had his brother been killed in that saloon, he could swear this was the reincarnation of his brother - and he didn't even believe in reincarnation!

"You know, Mr. Eastwood," Seamus replied, "I'd drive you all the way into town - but I need to head to the Parker ranch, after I drop you off by the train tracks. It was sure a great pleasure having you spend the night, and maybe I'll even see you around."

"Yeah, maybe," Clint replied, a little nervously. "I can't, uh, exactly promise that we'd stick around. I mean, with Mad Dog Tannen in town to cause trouble - I quite thought it would be better to head back to, uh, where we came from. So, what made you two end up choosing to settle here? How long have you folks been here, now?"

Seamus suddenly began to feel very nostalgic. It seemed like nearly yesterday they first settled here. They spent a few years in Virginia City, Nevada - which really was such a lovely town. Ironically enough, it was when Buford showed up that he rather decided to move to California. He had no idea Buford was actually from this area.

He and Mark Parker sure had been friendly, and he thought of Mark's two younger sisters. There was quite no telling what Juniper would have done, had Martin been stabbed. For all he knew, she might have killed herself - as she loved him so much.

He then thought of the younger sister, Clara. She was five years younger then her sister, and Buford sure raped the poor girl over a year ago. The Peabodys adopted Clara's daughter, Jennifer Jane, and she was close to the same age as Little Otis.

He thought of how Otis and Jennifer would actually be growing up with William. Then he thought of Tiffany Gertrude Tannen. Her mother, Anne Olson, sure carelessly did the deed with Buford a year ago - as she was drunk. She quite regretted her actions since. She sure seemed like a nice enough women, but what would Little Tiff be like.

Then he realized that Tiffany and Jennifer would be half-sisters, but they most likely would grow up not knowing about the fact. He was sure that the Peabodys wouldn't want Jennifer to know about her biological parents, especially Eva Peabody.

"We've been here for a bit over a year, now," Seamus explained. "It was a little over seven years now, since we first headed of to America. We rather didn't like life in the east all that much, and we eventually decided that California would be a rather great place to settle. We had to deal with people not liking us, because we were Irish."

"Had we known Mad Dog Tannen lived around here," Maggie added, "we might have found a different place to settle. I can't believe he's 48. You would think he might've been captured by now. I might warn you to be careful around him, Mr. Eastwood."

"I'm not too surprised that Mad Dog would find fault with Mr. Brown," Seamus said, as he shook his head with sorrow. "Even if he really was always a competent and honest blacksmith, Buford would inevitably find something wrong about his business."

"Well, he's not going to get away with this," Clint said, firmly. "I've already seen my, uh, blacksmith friend get terrorized before. I'm not going to let it happen again. He's someone I would gladly give my life for, if it ever came to that. He was, uh, sure like an uncle to me. I certainly feel as though he really made a great impact on my life."

Seamus' heart suddenly went out to the young man. He was sure curious about how the blacksmith was terrorized before, but he sure knew better than to ask. Anyway, this was maybe an event that the young man really wished to leave behind.

He thought of Martin, who would've actually been stabbed, if it really wasn't for the intervention of a guardian angel called Michael. Amazingly enough, Michael did quite resemble Martin! It was such a great miracle that Martin was even still alive today.

"You know, you never did tell us how you met your blacksmith friend," Seamus was rather quick to add. "You sure speak fondly of him, Mr. Eastwood - and I'm sure he would be very pleased that you came out this way to save his life. You're quite the definition of a true friend. I sure wonder why he never talked about you before."

"He's sure not one who likes to talk about his past," Clint replied. "Anyway, uh, I think he'll be very surprised to see me. I never told him that I was planning to come. I hope I won't take him too much by surprise. So are the two of you pretty close to him?"

"We're a little more than friendly acquaintences," Seamus replied, warmly. "He really doesn't ever invite anyone into his home, though - even though I'm not sure why. It seems like he's not a very sociable type of person, but he's a fair and honest man."

"The two of us first met, when I was almost seven," Clint explained. "As some bullies were about to beat me up, he rescued me from them. I was just so grateful towards him, I came to like him right away. Some people thought it was so strange that I was friendly to someone who was much older than me, but he was like an uncle to me."

Seamus suddenly really understood why Clint seemed so distraught over the idea of his blacksmith friend being shot. This sure meant the two of them grew up together, so Clint probably felt that he owed so much to his older friend. It was so sweet.

"Sure sounds like he cares plenty about little children," remarked Maggie, nodding. "I can see why you would care plenty about him. It really sounds as if he always was a supportive older adult. Mr. Eastwood, if I don't see him before you leave, be sure to tell him that we really appreciate his business - and also that we'll really miss him."

"I will," Clint replied, as he smiled warmly. "Say, can I have some more cordial? I must say that this is sure some good stuff. You know, uh, I'm quite going to miss you, too. It was so great of you to let me spend the night here. Thank you very much."

"You're sure welcome, Mr. Eastwood," Maggie replied, as she poured more cordial into Clint's glass. She went towards the counter to grab a small bag, then she handed it to Clint and said, "Here's a bag of lemon drops for you. You really will need to walk a mile into town, and that should give you some energy. I have to go get Will, now!"

"Thank you, Mrs. McFly," Clint replied. "I must say that these are rather good lemon drops. They're better than anything I've tasted before." To Seamus, he added, "I'm feeling a little worried. I'm just very worried that I might run into Mad Dog Tannen."

"I'll be praying for you, Mr. Eastwood," Maggie suggested. "I quite suggest that you buy some new clothes, soon after you enter town. I agree that what counts is what you are on the inside, but outward appearances can be rather important as well."

While Maggie headed off to get William, Seamus pondered on his wife's lecture on the importance of outward apparances. On one hand, he quite remember how his mother said "pretty is as pretty does" - but also he had to admit that his wife had a point.

"Aye," Seamus agreed. "I'm really not one to judge another person by their outward appearances, but I am real concerned of how other people might react. I guess that must be how people normally dress, where you come from. I do want you to be safe for the little while that you're in town, though - especially with Mad Dog around."

"Uh, yeah, right," Clint replied, nervously. "We'll probably be heading home sometime tomorrow, or maybe even a little later this evening. I do care for the blacksmith a lot, and I can't stand to lose him. I mean, it's not the first time that I saved his life."

"I really wish you well," Seamus said, as he stood up. "I'm going to head outside and get the horses hitched up. I'll be back to get you in a few minutes. It quite does look like today is a nice sunny day with a cool breeze. It's sure a good day for walking."

As Seamus headed out to the barn, he rather began to worry a little about his young visitor's safety. He knew he'd really feel responsible if anything was to happen to the young man. He then figured that his blacksmith friend would look out for him.

He really could remember how, just over eight months ago, Mr. Brown spent a couple of days with him and Maggie. His wife was initially very untrusting of Mr. Brown, too - but she quickly warmed up to him, as well. A few of his mannerisms were also odd, as he had an unusual way of speaking. He proved himself to be an efficient blacksmith. 


	5. Chapter 5

_September 3, 1885  
11:00 AM PST_

For some unexplainable reason, Seamus really felt sad about how their young visitor had to leave so soon. Granted, he was a very endearing young man that one rather couldn't help but like. However, he really couldn't help but feel that there was rather more to it. In spite of his odd mannerisms, he sure did remind Seamus of Martin.

He had finished hitching the horses to the carriage, as he headed back inside to get Clint. The young man was clutching the bag of lemon drops with his left hand, as he and Maggie were saying their good byes. Maggie was also holding William tightly.

"Now, you take good care of yourself, Mr. Eastwood," Maggie said, as she shook his hand. It looked almost as though she wanted to hug him, but she restrained herself. "You be careful not to let this Mad Dog character see you. Have a safe journey."

"Thank you, Mrs. McFly," Clint replied, as he flashed her a lopsided smile. He gently grabbed William from Maggie, began to bounce him a little, and he said, "Good bye, little Will. I really can tell you'll grow up to become a very fine and successful man."

As Clint kissed the baby on the forehead and handed him back to Maggie, Seamus thought of how their young visitor had a good way with young babys. It sure was wonderful how Clint Eastwood really seemed to be optimistic about their future.

He and Maggie both wished to have more children. After three stillborns in the past, it was a miracle that William made it into the world. It was always quite heartbreaking to find out that your baby died before he could even be born. As a result, he sure would have some some bad dreams about losing William - which was so distressing to him.

"I have the horses all hitched up, now," Seamus said to Clint. He hugged his wife and pecked her on the cheek, as he said, "I should be back early this afternoon, honey. I will bring you back some yarn, so that you could knit a sweater for little Will. I'm quite going to miss having young Clint in our house. In a way, it was almost like old times."

Clint looked somewhat confused by last Seamus' remark, as Maggie replied, "Thank you, Seamus. I really love you, and I just hope you have a nice day." To Clint, she called out, "Now you be very careful not to lose that hat, Mr. Eastwood."

Clint just smiled back at Maggie, as he and Seamus headed out to the carriage. He would have given Clint some new clothes to wear, if they hadn't been all that tight with clothing to began with. Seamus would need some more clothes for winter.

"Thank you once again for the hat, Seamus," Clint commented, as he stepped into the carriage with Seamus. "I just, uh, have a good feeling that your baby son will grow up to be a fine young man. I'd also like to thank you for the great pancake breakfast."

"Aye, you're sure welcome," Seamus replied, as he stepped into the carriage. "I sure do wish you the best of luck with saving the life of the blacksmith. It will really be sad for the blacksmith to have to leave town, as I've grown rather fond of him. I guess it might be best for him, though. It's great that you're a messenger sent from God."

"Uh, right," Clint replied, nervously. "I quite wonder why he wasn't arrested, as soon as he went back to town. I understand he was said to have, by his own admission, in fact shot twelve men - not including Indians or Chinamen. He's very dangerous."

"There's no question about it," Seamus replied, shaking his head. "Well, if I never see you again, I hope you and the blacksmith have a very safe journey home. You know, he did offer to pick up the new schoolmarm tomorrow. So, you sure may have to wait until then. It certainlty wouldn't be very becoming for him to go back on his word."

"I guess you're right," Clint replied. "He's gonna get shot within five days, though - so we'll really have to leave afterward. Apparently, Mad Dog Tannen is wanting to shoot him over a matter of eighty dollars. I certainly wonder what that may be all about."

"Sure is a lot of money," Seamus agreed, as he was very stunned. To the horses, he said, "Giddy up!" As the horses began to trot off, Seamus added, "Mad Dog sure has no real qualms about using force in order to get his way. I'm almost afraid to come to the festival this Saturday, but I refuse to live my life in fear because of Mad Dog."

"So what's at the festival this..." Clint started to ask. Then he gasped, "Oh, I guess that'd be thirty years of Hill Valley becoming a town. Ten years later, Hill Valley sure grew fast in population - as it actually gains cityhood. That would be a big event."

"You know a lot about the town," Seamus commented, as he was impressed with the young man's knowledge of the town's history. "I sure enjoy it here. I'm real proud of the fact that our firstborn son was born here. Also, Mayor Hubert does quite a good job of running this town - and I must say that progress really is his middle name."

"Uh, that sounds nice," Clint replied, nervously. "So what all is going to happen at the festival on Saturday? I guess thirty years is quite an accomplishment, I really am sure this town will stand around for a hundred more years - and maybe even thirty more."

"Well, Mayor Hubert ordered a new clock," Seamus replied. As Clint's face suddenly lit up, he added, "It's a good way to commemorate the thirty-year anniversary. I rather do like Hubert. He sees to it that we always have more jobs, better education, bigger civic improvements, and lower taxes. He does a great job of sticking to his word."

"The blacksmith told me all about this town," Clint explained. "He says that he really loves living out here, and I am rather happy for him and all - even if, uh, I really did miss him a lot. I really wish for him to be safe, though. Mad Dog is a real asshole!"

"I must say, that's some rather colourful language, Mr. Eastwood," Seamus couldn't help but comment. "You are right, though. There sure are not words strong enough that might describe someone like Buford. I know Jesus says that we should love our enemies, but I really can't see anything positive at all about that Tannen outlaw."

"I have a strong feeling that his offspring will be almost as bad," Clint said, as he was shuddering. "It seems almost as though he was born bad. I mean, anyone who might brag about killing so many people must be sick in the head. He sure has no heart."

"Mad Dog does seem to be far beyond redemption," Seamus said, as he sadly shook his head. "I really feel so sad about saying this, as I try very hard to think positively about humanity in general. It seems like some people really are born evil, though."

"It actually does seem that way," Clint replied, sighing. "Unfortunately, there are a lot of people who are evil - and some who are sadistic. I really hope Mad Dog doesn't find me. I certainly can't believe how some people would actually kill others in cold blood."

"I don't understand, either," Seamus replied. "Marshall Strickland even told me, when he was a little boy, Mad Dog's father quite bullied him around a lot. This could be part of why Marshall doesn't take any flack from him, now. Not surprisingly, Mad Dog sure has a personal vendetta against the Marshall - God bless his soul. It's so horrifying."

Clint was quiet for a minute, before he said, "This sounds so familiar to me. I'm really not surprised that he turned out to be a bully, before he became an outlaw. I rather am curious of what his father was like. Did he actually have any brothers or sisters?"

"I really can't say I know too much about him," Seamus replied, sighing. "Who knows how many children he has, though. He's really much of a womanizer. The only child I know who's a Tannen is Tiffany. She's only a small baby, just like William. I rather do wonder what Tiffany will be like, as she gets older. I sure hope she'll turn out good."

"Well, if her mother is raising her," Clint suggested, "she maybe won't inherit any of Buford's bad genes. One can only hope, anyway. I quite would like to kiss the living shit of out Mad Dog Tannen. It seems like he needs to be taught a lesson or two."

"I'm sure there are better ways to handle him, though," Seamus informed his young friend, gently. "Well, we're almost at the railroad tracks, now. Now you should very much be careful, as you follow the tracks. Hill Valley is one mile over to your right."

"Thank you, Seamus," Clint replied, as he shook Seamus' hand. He stepped out of the carriage, as he began to head into town. He suddenly turned around and added, "It's very wonderful all you have done for me. Thank you once again for everything. Have a nice day. I'll also be sure to tell the blacksmith everything you said to tell him."

Seamus watched, as young Clint Eastwood headed down the railroad tracks. He sure felt a pang of sadness, as he thought of how he might just never see the young man again. It was maybe just about time for him to write a letter to his brother.

As he headed towards the Parkers, he began to think of Juniper Parker - the young woman that Martin had married. He just hoped the two of them could decide to visit Hill Valley sometime. Young Clara also lived with her older sister and brother-in-law.

He then thought of just how strange it would be if William ended up falling in love with Jennifer. It wouldn't technically be immoral, as the two weren't related. It was quite a concept that he really felt uneasy about. Then he thought of William possibly falling in love with Tiffany Tannen. He wasn't sure he felt too comfortable with _that_ idea.


	6. Chapter 6

_September 4, 1885  
3:00 PM PST_

It was a real bright and sunny day, and the birds were chirping. However, as Seamus headed over to the meat market, he felt such a pang of loneliness in his heart. Would Clint Eastwood and Mr. Brown even still be in town? He would sure miss both terribly.

He suddenly caught sight of both of them walking nearby, as well as a tall woman who was wearing a purple dress. He then realized she must be this new schoolteacher that they were talking about last week. Seamus was about to offer to pick her up, but that idea was thwarted by his wife's objection - who insisted they had plans for the day.

Seamus sighed to himself. He loved his wife dearly, but she could sometimes to rather possessive. He was sure she wouldn't have objected so strongly, if he volunteered to pick up a man. As the trio headed to the cabin, he could swear the blacksmith and the schoolteacher were almost in love. Now he knew he had to be imagining things.

"May I help you inside with these?" Mr. Brown was asking of the schoolteacher. As Seamus took a closer look, he saw that there was no wagon or carriage in sight. It would've been much more practical to use for all the schoolteacher's supplies.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary," the schoolteacher replied. Seamus sure couldn't help but notice how she was gazing at Mr. Brown. He rather decided he was maybe working to hard, he was going crazy. "You've done more than enough, already."

"But it's really no trouble," the blacksmith insisted. Seamus figured he was imagining things, but it seemed like the blacksmith was also in love with the schoolteacher. He knew he shouldn't listen to the concersationm, but he really couldn't help himself.

"Doc, she says it's fine," Clint quickly cut in, as he seemed real perturbed, "and we gotta get going." He then turned toward the schoolteacher, as he added, "Ma'am, good luck with the school teaching and everything." He was at least quite friendly.

Seamus wondered why Clint seemed so impatient, and why did he call the blacksmith "Doc"? After all, the blacksmith wasn't a doctor - was he? Perhaps, there were a few things about the blacksmith that he didn't know of. He knew that the blacksmith sure was a genius, so maybe he was a non-medical type of doctor. It could be possible.

"Clara," Mr. Brown explained, "I'll straighten everything out with Mr. Statler from the buckboard rental - don't you worry about that. I feel somewhat responsible for what happened." Seamus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to know more.

"Oh, well, that would be very gentlemanly of you, Mr. Brown," Clara replied, seeming very nervous. After a brief pause, she said, "Emmett. You know, I'm almost glad that snake spooked those horses." Seamus couldn't quite believe his ears. "Otherwise, we might never have met. I suppose it was destiny. Well, thank you for everything."

"You're quite welcome," Mr. Brown replied. Seamus now knew he wasn't imagining things. It really seemed as if the two fell in love at first sight. There seemed to be such a great age difference between the two of them, though.

"I will... see you again, won't I?" Clara asked, with hope in her voice. Seamus turned to head to the meat market. It was just wrong of him to eavesdrop in the first place, and he knew he actually had to respect the privacy between the two of them.

His thoughts turned back to Clint Eastwood, as the young man seemed very uneasy about the whole romance. Clint did quite express concern about the prospect of Mr. Brown being shot by the hands of Mad Dog Tannen. He really couldn't help but think Clint Eastwood was being a little rude, even if his reasons were understandable.

oooooooooo

Later on at Holt's Diner, Seamus noticed that the schoolteacher was eating alone. He decided to walk up to the table and introduce himself to her. He really had to find out more about the women who was possibly be teaching his son within a few years.

"Hello, ma'am," Seamus said, as he stuck out his hand. "My name's Seamus McFly. I really haven't seen you around town before. I really presume you must be the new schoolteacher?" As Clara nodded, Seamus added, "Do you mind if I join you a bit."

"No, not at all," Clara replied, as she smiled at Seamus. "My name's Clara Clayton. I nearly fell into the ravine, when the snake spooked the horse. I could've plunged in that ravine had Emmett... er, Mr. Brown not rescued me. You know, I had such the scare of my lifetime. I really am glad that Emmett came to rescue me just in time!"

Seamus was a little confused by what Clara told her. He thought that Mr. Brown was planning on picking her up by the train station. He decided it wasn't quite his place to worry about it. However, there was one question he couldn't resisting asking her.

"Hey, Miss Clayton," Seamus said, softly, "are you and the blacksmith, well... I quite couldn't help but notice how you speak of him. It's almost as though, you have some feelings for him. If you are, I promise not to tell anyone about it. It'll be my secret."

"All right, I'll admit it," Clara said, as she began to blush. "Maybe it's quite because I had such a scare - and he was my knight in shining armour. Still, I found out that he has a real passion for science - and, well, I really love science, too. I especially love astronomy. I had a telescope that my father gave to me, back when I was eleven."

"I'm sure fond of stargazing myself," Seamus replied, warmly. "My wife and I will often spend a peaceful and quiet evening looking at the stars. There's something so tranquil about the experience. So where did you come from, anyway, Miss Clayton?"

"I came from New Jersey," Clara replied. "I decided to come here to start a new life. I sure felt that the social norms in the East were restrictive for me as a woman. When I was eleven, I had diphtheria - so I was actually quarantined for three months. So my father bought me a telescope. I really hope it's still in good condition, Mr. McFly."

"Aye," Seamus replied, nodding. "It sure must be one of your prized possessions, I presume. I never really thought of buying a telescope before. I think it's so serene and tranquil enough to just gaze up into the sky. That's a beautiful sight as it is."

"You'll have to take a look through my telescope sometime, then," Clara suggested, laughing a little. "You see, I'm not real sure how I should tell Emmett that I'm in love with him. He might think me way too young, and I may just even be closer in age to Clint Eastwood - who I think is cute and all, but I sure connect better with Emmett."

"Ordinarily, I'd say honesty is the best policy," Seamus replied, "but I do understand how you just don't want to scare him off. I really would try to break the news to him gently. You don't want to be so aggressive with him, as that might scare him away."

"Right, Mr. McFly," Clara replied, nervously. "I just fear that I might grow to become an old maid. I only turned thirty not long ago, so I'm really not as young as I used to be. Maybe, after I start teaching school, he could assist me in teaching science."

Seamus swallowed deeply, was uncertain of how to respond. After all, the blacksmith had to head home, right? He knew it wasn't his place to inform Clara of it, though. He really didn't wish for Clara to end up being emotionally hurt in the end, though.

oooooooooo

"Did you see Clint Eastwood when you went to town?" Maggie asked of her husband, as Seamus stepped inside with a bunch of meat. "I rather wish I could've come along with you, but I was awfully busy. What about Mr. Brown? Is he still in town?"

Seamus laughed at Maggie's rhyming of the last two questions, as he replied, "I sure did see him in town, Maggie. I really didn't get to speak with him, though - as he was busy with the blacksmith and the new schoolteacher. Her name is Clara Clayton."

"That's quite a pretty name," Maggie replied. "I wonder if she'll still be in town by the time William starts school. What did she look like? Did you get a chance to speak with her? You know, I now feel sorry for being down on letting you pick her up - when we went to the meeting last week. I'll have to meet her soon, and get to know her."

"We did correspond a little bit," Seamus replied. "She almost fell into the ravine, when a snake spooked her horse. I was real confused, myself - as I just thought Mr. Brown was planning to pick her up at the train station. It's really not my business, though."

"Sure doesn't seem like him to do that," Maggie agreed, stunned. "I can imagine that she had the scare of her life. I sure guess that would mean Mr. Brown was real busy with helping the new schoolteacher. Was Mr. Eastwood wearing some new clothes?"

"Aye," replied Seamus, "he did have some real respectable clothes on. He seemed a little impatient about the two of them. Miss Clayton told me that she felt in love with Mr. Brown, and I couldn't believe it. It quite seemed as if Mr. Brown was also in love with the new schoolteacher, and Mr Eastwood seemed to be impatient about that."

"I sure hope Mr. Brown can get things worked out," Maggie commented. "I guess Mr. Eastwood is just worried about his friend. I sure must say that I am shocked that the two managed to fall in love at first sight. I wonder how they'll handle everything."

Seamus thought of how the blacksmith had a rather hard decision to make. Maybe it would be possible for Clint to prevent the shooting, but he also seemed to be rather anxious to return home - wherever that might be. Seamus sighed to himself. 


	7. Chapter 7

_September 5, 1885  
8:30 PM PST_

Today was an exciting night for everyone, and Seamus and Maggie were certainly no exception to the rule. Seamus thought it was a real beautiful clock that Mayor Hubert had purchased for the new courthouse. This town was thirty years old, and had such promise for the future. It felt like a real honour to be a part of this great moment.

He caught sight of the blacksmith and the new schoolteacher dancing. It was rather obvious that there was romance between the two of them. So he rather wasn't just imagining things yesterday. He supposed he might get used to the whole idea.

He thought about Clint Eastwood, who he hadn't talked to for two days. How was he taking to the romance between them? Was he at the festival, too? He was so curious to find out how that young man was doing. Did he even have anyone to dance with?

He suddenly saw Clint eating some pie, as he and Maggie were walking over towards the refreshment stand. He seemed rather anxious, as well as real lonely. He recalled what he had observed the other day. He decided to have a little talk to Clint.

"Why, Mr. Eastwood," Seamus greeted, as he walked up to the young man. "Nice to see ya." He then took a rather good look at what Clint was wearing, as he added, "I see you got yourself some respectable clothes, lad. And a fine hat."

"Yeah, well," Clint said, nervously, "a couple people didn't like the way the other one looked on me." Seamus then sighed to himself, as he wasn't too surprised by that. It sure wasn't the first time people had commented negatively on his hats. He did quite look good in the new hat that he was wearing. He looked more like Martin, now.

"Sure that one suits you, Mr. Eastwood," Maggie replied, as she also took a close look at Clint. "It's very becoming." Seamus noticed that the outfit looked so much similar to the one that Martin often wore. He'd sure have to get his hands on a picture of Clint.

"Oh, thanks," Clint replied, just as he finished his pie. He suddenly picked up the plate he finished. He really glanced at it, as he said, "Hey... Frisbee. Far out." Clint grinned at them, as he turned to leave. He maybe wanted to be left alone that evening.

Seamus and Maggie looked at each other, as Seamus asked, "What was the meaning of that?" Just as he thought he was quite used to this young man, his strange use of phrases managed to take him by surprise. Where did this young man come from?

"It was right in front of him," Maggie replied, as she was obviously baffled. After all, they certainly had no idea what else the phrase "far out" might possibly mean. Then again, quite a few other words and phrases Clint used didn't make much sense.

"Aye," Seamus replied, as he glanced at Clint. He really figured he'd try to talk to him later. He turned to his wife, and added, "I guess Mr. Brown and Miss Clayton did just fall in love. I guess he's feeling lonely tonight, and maybe a bit homesick. I might also go or some pie. I really enjoy this song. They've picked a great band for tonight."

ooooooooo

Later on that night, Seamus knew just what Clint Eastwood was referring to. Buford did, in fact, try to shoot Mr. Brown - but Clint saved his life just in time. Seamus was rather amazed by the young man's act of courage to save the blacksmith's life.

However, after Buford had actually confronted the young man and challenged him to a duel, Clint had taken a rather foolish risk by taking on his offer. Now he really knew the young man had a lot in common with his younger brother. He had to have a good talk with this young man - as he could end meeting a very tragic fate in a saloon.

"You had him, Mr. Eastwood!" Seamus said, just as he caught up with Clint. "You could have just walked away, and nobody would of thought the less of ya for it." He added, "All it would have been was words - hot air from a buffoon." With sorrow, he just said, "Instead you let him rile ya - rile ya into playing his game, his way, by his rules."

"Seamus, relax," Clint insisted, with a bit impatiently. Seamus was now rather strongly reminded of his younger brother. He'd sure feel bad if young Clint Eastwood ended up dying in a very manner as to how Martin would've died. "I know what I'm doing."

"He reminds me of poor Martin," Maggie commented, with a trace of sadness in her voice. She echoed just the thoughts that Seamus was thinking. She seemed rather concerned about the young man. She did admit that the reason why she was quite suspicious about the young man was because of his strong resemblance to Martin.

"Aye," Seamus replied, as he took a closer look at Clint. He even looked to be the same age as Martin was, about five and a half years ago. He really had the same slate-blue eyes, and the same soft dimple in his left cheek. It was like deja vu.

"Who?" Clint asked, with sudden surprise. It was almost as though he recognized the name. He wasn't sure why, even if the two were so similar in looks and attitude. Also of notice was the way some of his tastes were very similar to that of Martin.

"Me brother," Seamus replied. He wondered if this young man had an even stronger connection to him that he ever realized. All his other relatives had stayed in Ireland, however. It was obvious that God had placed the young man in his path, though.

"Wait a minute," Clint called out, with even more surprise. "Wait a minute! You have a brother named Martin McFly?" Seamus was suddenly very confused by his reaction. It made him wonder more where the young man came from, and who exactly he was.

"Aye," Seamus replied. "Almost lost him, however. Martin used to let men provoke him into fighting. He was concerned that people would think him a coward if he refused. It was really a miracle that his life was saved. He may have gotten a bowie knife shoved through his belly in a saloon in Virginia City, otherwise. He now thinks of the future."

Seamus turned to walk away, as Maggie turned to Clint and commented, "Sure'n I hope you're considering the future, Mr. Eastwood. If not for Michael the guardian angel - poor Martin would be dead, and poor Juniper would've ended up alone."

As Seamus walked off with Maggie, he could hear Clint muttering, "I think about it all the time." Seamus really hoped that the young man would heed to the warning. This was going to be so tragic, if young Clint Eastwood was shot by Mad Dog Tannen.

Seamus then caught sight of Mr. Brown, who was walking out of the festival with Miss Clayton. He decided to have a little talk with the blacksmith about Clint. He was also a little tempted to ask him about his romantic affair with the schoolteacher, but he quite knew it wasn't his place to pry into such personal matters. He felt a little anxious.

"Pardon me, Mr. Brown," Seamus called out, as he approached the blacksmith. As he glanced at the schoolteacher, he quickly added, "Oh, hi, Miss Clayton." As he turned back to the blacksmith, he said, "I was just wondering if I could talk with you."

"Hi, Seamus," Mr. Brown replied, as he turned around. "How are you and the missus doing? Isn't this such a great evening? I have a good feeling this is a major historical moment in Hill Valley history, maybe about a hundred years or so from now."

"Aye," Seamus agreed. "I wish to speak with you about Mr. Clint Eastwood." As Mr. Brown nodded, Seamus added, "He reminds me of someone that I know, and I very much feel concerned about him. I mean, he let Buford provoke him into fighting."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure concerned for him, too," Mr. Brown agreed. "I have a feeling that his future will be quite disasterous, it he keeps losing his judgement like that. He really feels the need to prove himself to other people - and I've been trying so hard to warn him about how, well, about how he shouldn't worry about what other people think."

"That's exactly the problem I had with, well, my younger brother," Seamus replied. "I did tell him the story about what almost happened to him, and it still just deeply pains me to think of what could've happened to him. He's sure very precious to me."

"I know the feeling," Mr. Brown replied, as he shook his head. "I don't mean to nag at him, or make it seem like I'm picking on him. This is all for his own good. I mean, I very much care about him - and, well, he's really like a son to me. I do wish for him to have him a happy and fulfilling future. Maybe he'll really think of the story you told him."

"I sure hope so," Seamus replied, sighing. He glanced to his left, and he saw his wife conversing with the schoolteacher. He nervously asked, "So, Mr. Brown, do you and Mr. Eastwood plan to leave soon? It was very scary to see you almost getting shot!"

Mr. Brown glanced over at the schoolteacher, before he replied, "I guess I will. We'll have to leave on Monday. I have to say that I'll miss all of you." As he quite glanced over at his wife, he added, "Well, I'd better go bring Clara home now. Good bye!"

"Good bye, Mr. Brown," Seamus called out, as the blacksmith was walking over to the schoolteacher. As his wife walked over to join him, he asked, "So, honey, do you just want to head home - or should we just stay and dance some more. Also, how did you like our new schoolteacher? I really swear that she's in love with the blacksmith."

"She was very friendly and intelligent," Maggie replied. "I think we should dance some more. Also, I really am worried about Clint Eastwood. I mean, we sure don't want him to meet the same fate that your brother almost faced. It was be rather horrifying." 


	8. Chapter 8

_September 5, 1885  
10:30 PM PST_

"Do ya think Clint will listen to us?" Seamus asked, with concern - as he and Maggie began to head off to their carriage. He caught sight of Clint Eastwood, as he quite noticed that the young man was looking very distressed and a little anxious.

"It looks like he is considering what we've told him," Maggie replied, hopefully. "Why don't we go over and talk to him? Sure he seems sad. I really wonder what could be troubling him. I now feel so bad about being so cool towards him the other day."

"Aye," Seamus replied, "he might appreciate our company. He might still be all shaken up after seeing his blacksmith friend almost be shot by Mad Dog. He sure seems like a caring and loyal friend. I rather hope to see Mad Doc and his thugs brought to justice one of these days. I don't like how he thinks he can just terrorize folks around here."

"Yeah, and the way he treats us women," Maggie added, shuddering. "He seems to not even respect the fact that I'm already married. Oh, Seamus, I'm sometimes real scared of Buford. I'm incredibly afraid that he might kill me, as I'm sleeping."

"I've a feeling you won't have to worry about him for long," Seamus softly reassured his wife, as he put his arm around her. Then he called out, "Mr. Eastwood, you seem down. How would you like go to take a walk with Maggie and me? Are you still feeling worried about your blacksmith friend? I'm sure he's happy to have a loyal friend."

"Uh, hi, Seamus," Clint said, as he lifted up his face. Seamus noticed that his face was streaked with tears, and he had been crying. "I guess I'm still very shook up. I was so scared - when Buford went to shoot, uh, the blacksmith. I'm just very close to him."

"Ya know, Mr. Eastwood," Seamus said, gently. "I can understand why you got very angry with Mad Dog Tannen. It was still quite rash of you take on his challenge. He's not the type of person to take defeat very well, and you actually let him rile ya."

"Sure'n it takes lots of courage to say 'no' to a challenge," Maggie added, "then it sure does to accept it. Sometimes, Mr. Eastwood, you have to learn to just say 'no'. A true courageous man quite stands up for his principles, instead of being the type of person to care of what other people think. Anyway, Seamus and I will be praying for you."

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Clint said, very nervously. "I'm also rather worried about him and Clara. We were supposed to, uh, go home on Monday. I understand I should be very happy for the two of them - but it's just, uh, neither of us really belong here."

Seamus was silent for a minute, before he asked, "So when are you two planning on leaving? I will sure miss you, when you leave. As for your friend, it looks as if he has quite a difficult choice to make. Sometimes people do have to move on, though. This just happens to be part of life. It really was hard for Maggie and I to leave Ireland."

"We were gonna leave early in the morning," Clint explained. "In fact, we planned to catch the train at eight. That's, uh, sort of why I insisted the duel with Tannen might take place then. We thing is, I figured we'd already be on the train by that time."

"Ah, I see," Seamus replied, as he suddenly understood better why Clint had agreed to that. "You really can't count on the train coming on time, though. It would sure be much better had you just told him that you weren't going to play his games. He quite has a way to twist the rules - so, as a result, you can't count on him to play fairly."

"You worry too much about what other folks think of you," Maggie added. "I rather do apologize for the way I've treated you the other day. You bear a striking resemblance to dear Martin, so seeing you was almost rather like seeing a ghost. Granted, the way you speak and dress is rather odd - but I can sure see a lot of Martin inside of you."

"Uh, yeah," Clint replied, nervously. "I guess I, uh, miscalculated the day my friend would be shot. I had no idea it would happen at the festival. It's just a good thing I was very attentive, so that I could rather intervene in time. Y'know, maybe if Clara could go back with, uh, the blacksmith and I - that might be a very good solution."

Seamus was silent for a minute, as he pondered over Clint's idea. He still remembered how all of his friends and relatives had difficulty with letting him go. He wasn't so sure he'd even see them again, as it took weeks to take a voyage across the ocean.

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Mr. Eastwood," Seamus replied, gently. "After all, Miss Clayton did make a commitment to teach school here - so it would not be a great idea for her to leave so soon after having just arrived. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I guess I do," Clint replied, sighing. "It's just that, uh, I'm feeling homesick. I mean, it was quite good getting to know you people and all - but I do have a life to live back at home, and I also have a girlfriend. Gee, I just hope she'll be fine. You know, I miss my family, too. I just want things to go back to normal, after the last few weeks or so."

"You did go eight months without seeing Mr. Brown, didn't you?" Seamus asked. From the way Clint was talking, it sounded like the two were separated for less. After all, it took Seamus less than eight months to get used to his new life, as he remembered it.

It might be possible that the fact that Clint saw his blacksmith friend again - coupled with the fact that Mr. Brown's life was in great peril - made it quite harder for him to let go. He would do his best to be very sensitive of the young man's concerns.

"Uh, yeah, that's true," Clint replied, nervously. "I don't mean to begrudge Do... the blacksmith of his happiness. I understand that I should be quite happy that he found somebody that he can just connect with. So I hate to seem so selfish, but I just wish that there was a way that we could all stick together. He sure means a lot to me."

"I'm going to tell you quite the same thing that I told me parents," insisted Maggie, as she held Clint's hands into her own. "Mr. Eastwood, if you truly love your friend - and you truly do care about his happiness, then you'd be willing to let your friend go."

Clint's eyes filled with tears, and he appeared to be fighting back tears. Even though Seamus agreed with his wife, and he really knew where his wife was coming from, he had to sympathize with the young man. He probably had quite the scare that night.

"Yes, I understand that," Clint replied, as his lips began to tremble and tears began to roll down his face. "I'm not meaning to be quite so selfish. It's that I've really seen him get shot before, and it just broke my heart to think of losing him. I quite don't want to lose him again. To see it nearly happening to him again is just so... It just feels so..."

"I understand how you feel, Mr. Eastwood," Seamus replied, softly. "Me wife makes a great point, though. It is ultimately Mr. Brown's decision to make. It really wouldn't be fair for you to make him sacrifice his romantic interest just so he can stay with you."

"Why don't we do spend some time at the Palace Saloon?" Maggie suggested, as she handed a handkerchief to Clint. "They quite serve great raspberry cordial, so a glass of that might help cheer you up a little. Don't forget that there is the option that you can stay here. Ya sure are an ingratiating young man, and it's hard to dislike you."

"Thanks, you two," Clint replied, as he wiped the tears from his face. He then stood up and added, "Yeah, I could go for a little treat. They just serve great mints at the saloon, too. I know I shouldn't be so selfish - but, the thing is, I can't stay here."

"Maybe you can come back and visit, though," Seamus suggested, as the trio headed off for the Palace Saloon. "I don't think Mad Dog will be there tonight. I really will miss you, once you leave on Monday. Do you happen to have any plans for tomorrow?"

Clint was silent for a minute, before he replied, "I guess not. I was sure hoping to be able to have breakfast with my older friend tomorrow. There are even a few issues I was hoping to discuss with him about. I can hardly wait for Monday to get here."

"I just hope you can get things worked out with your friend," Seamus replied, as the three of them stepped into the saloon. "Just remember that you will have to respect whatever decision your friend decides to make. I was quite surprised myself, when I found out that the two had fallen in love. I do wish the two of them well, though."

"Good evening, folks," Chester greeted, as he caught sight of the trio. "Wasn't it just a great festival we had tonight? I quite love the new clock that was started tonight. I really enjoyed the music, as well. So, anyway, what will you folks be having tonight?"

"Just pour us some raspberry cordial and give us some mints," Seamus replied, as he smiled at the bartender. "Our young friend here was feeling quite down, so we were hoping to cheer him up. He said he's going to be leaving for home this Monday."

"Have a safe journey home, young man," Chester commented, as he led the trio over to a table. "I'll sure be back shortly with the cordial and the mints. We will probably be busy tonight, as many will probably be swinging by to grab something to drink."

As Chester walked off, Seamus glanced over at Clint - who just flashed him a lopsided smile. He once again thought of Martin, who was well-known for that smile. It just felt very nice to know that his plan worked. He'd have to spend some time with the young man tomorrow. He began to wonder what Marton would hink of Clint Eastwood. 


	9. Chapter 9

_September 6, 1885  
12:00 PM PST_

As Seamus was driving into downtown Hill Valley, he noticed that Clint Eastwood was sitting by a tree - as he really looked somewhat dejected. He remembered what Clint told him yesterday, about his concern of Mr. Brown falling in love with Miss Clayton.

He still remembered how the rest of his family felt, as he and Maggie decided to leave Ireland. Martin came along with them, as he always looked up to his older brother. As the trio set out to head to America, it was a very bittersweet feeling for all of them.

As excited as he really was about starting a new life in a new land, leaving behind his old life was the hardest decision he ever had to make. It was so hard to leave behind the land that he grew up in. Then there were all of his friends and relatives he rather had difficulty bidding farewell to. So he knew all about how Clint must've really felt.

"Hey, Mr. Eastwood," Seamus said, as he walked up to the young man. "Are you still thinking about your blacksmith friend and the schoolteacher?" After Clint nodded, he added, "I was doing a lot of thinking of what you told me last night. I can sure relate to what you're going through. I myself have made a very hard decision of my life."

"Well, I know you came here from Ireland," Clint said, as he looked up. "I can imagine it was a real tough choice for you to make. I don't want it to seem like I begrudge the happiness of my friend, but I was really hoping that we could go home tomorrow."

"I don't blame you for how you feel, Mr. Eastwood," Seamus said, softly. "I remember how my family and friends had very much difficulty with our decision to settle in a new land. Maggie's parents even got very mad at me, and they even threatened me."

"Holy shit!" Clint gasped, much to Seamus' shock. "How did her parents threaten you, if you don't mind me asking? I mean, I could just imagine how devastating it could feel to have your in-laws being against you like that. Did they try to kill you, or anything?"

"They threatened to get me arrested," explained Seamus, shuddering. "Maggie did make them realize if they truly loved their own daughter, they'd want for her to be happy. It's sure hard to believe it's been about seven years ago, now. There were several instances when I'd get homesick - and, in fact, there still are such times."

"So, uh, what about your parents?" Clint asked. "Were they more understanding of your dreams, or were they just just as disapproving of Maggie. I sure do know how frustrating it can be, when your mother disapproves of the girl that you love."

"Actually, my parents were dead," Seamus replied, as he suddenly felt sad. "This was even part of what quite prompted us to settle in a new land. My parents actually died of a terrible epidemic, and it was a tragic day for us. It was two months after that we decided to head to America, in search of a better life. I sure like it here in Californiia."

"Well, the weather here is very nice," commented Clint. "I mean, the sun is out most of the time. I could really imagine how it'd feel to lose your parents. I, uh, really had this bad dream where my father had been shot by Tannen. It almost seemed real."

"That sure sounds dreadful," Seamus gasped, as he really understood what Clint was going through. Was it, perhaps, another prophecy from God - or was it just a case of being overly anxious? He sure didn't wish to be dismissive of young Clint's concerns.

"It was awful," Clint replied, as tears filled his eyes. He was silent for a minute, before he added, "The thing is, I quite regret that I hadn't always appreciated my father, like I should. In fact, there were even times when I was a little embarrassed of him."

As Clint began to cry, Seamus gently touched the young man's shoulder and said, "I sure have some regrets, too. In fact, every one of us does. Even if something does happen to your father, however - he would look on you with fond memories, and he would know that you've always loved him. I can tell you care for your father a lot."

"Yes, I really do," Clint replied, as his lips were trembling. "It was horrible. Tannen was after me at gunpoint, and he was chasing me up this tall building. He then told me that I could either jump off that building, or else he would shoot me. Then he admitted that he was the one to shoot my father. The experience was all too horrifying to me."

"I'm so sorry to hear about it," Seamus replied, softly. "Why don't we just head over to Holt's Diner, and we could maybe grab something to eat? They rather serve great beer-battered fish over there. You should try the tarter sauce, as well."

"Now that I could sure go for," Clint replied, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "The blacksmith and I just ate there a couple days ago, and the meal was very delicious. They have really great cornbread there, too - and I love the hashbrowns."

"Martin sure enjoyed eating the same thing, too," Seamus replied, as he smiled very affectionately. "I'll even pay for both of us. I'll quite miss you, when you leave early tomorrow morning. I'm not sure if I'll be able to bid you farewell tomorrow morning."

"Well, it'll be nice to spend time together today," Clint replied, as he flashed another lopsided smile. "He is simply way too busy with, uh, her. I feel bad that we were not able to go out for breakfast this morning. I know it seems like I'm being quite selfish, but he really did promise me that we could have breakfast together this morning."

"Sure was wrong of him to go back on his word," Seamus replied, as the two of them headed towards Holt's Diner. "For dessert, we might have some chocolate cake. It is very delicious, and my wife could gobble that stuff up. It's a special Sunday treat."

"Let's go for it!" Clint exclaimed, as he stood up. "Thank you so much for being there for me, Seamus. I really will miss you, after I leave for home tomorrow. Just be very sure to let your wife know that I'll miss her, too - and please let her know that I very much harbour no ill feelings against her. I understand why she was taken aback."

"That's sure gracious of you," Seamus replied, warmly. "In a way, she really tends to take after her parents. They were so paranoid of just about everything, that's really why they were so vehemently opposed to us leaving the country to travel west."

"They actually do seem to be overly protective," Clint replied, sighing. "I gather they were sure concerned about the possible dangers on this side of the pond, though. It is somewhat understandable that they'd want their daughter to be safe from harm."

"Aye," Seamus agreed. "The very hard part about loving someone is learning when to let go. I also know how scary the thought of growing up is. It is very scary to have to leave your old life behind. This really was not a decision that Maggie and I have taken lightly. In order to have a very fulfilling life, you need to step out your comfort zone."

"Right, Seamus," Clint replied, as the two of them stepped into Holt's Diner. "It sure does smell great in here. I could definitely go for the beer-battered fish dinner. I do enjoy the dinner rolls, too. I'll have a glass of chocolate milk to go with the meal."

"Chocolate milk?" Seamus asked, stunned. "I do like chocolate, but it doesn't belong in milk. It rather tends to ruin the fine taste of milk. My brother was like that, too - and I never really understood the American way of putting chocolate in milk like that."

"Well, to be honest," Clint replied, quietly, "I really am not fond of white milk. I mean, I'll eat ice cream - as well as ice cream, shakes, cheese, and other dairy products. On the other hand, though, I never really liked the taste of milk - especially skim milk."

"Let's sit over here," Seamus suggested, as he motioned towards an empty booth. "I guess I just happen to be a huge milk drinker. It's really one thing I'm just passionate about, if you know what I mean." As he glanced across the room, he added, "It very much appears that your blacksmith friend showed up, as well as the schoolteacher."

Clint was silent, as he took a close look at Mr. Brown and Miss Clayton. "I can't believe this," Clint added, sighing. "I've never seen my friend like this before. While I really do understand what you've told me, I'm worried he may be making the wrong choice."

"I don't mean to offend you in any way," Seamus said, gently, "but you are still very young - and your friend is much older than you, and he's really had more experience at living. Anyway, didn't you say that you have a girl that you really love, too?"

"So what will you gentleman have today?" asked a plump woman, as she headed to the table. She then took a rather close look at Clint, and added, "Hey, you must be Clint Eastwood, eh? I wish you very good luck taking down Mad Dog tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Clint replied, nervously. "I'll have the beer-battered fish - with hashbrowns, cornbread, and a dinner roll. I really could go for a glass of chocolate milk, as well. I'd also like lots of tarter sauce - oh, and no vegetables, please."

"I'll have beer-battered fish, too," Seamus added, "and I'll have hash browns and a dinner role. I would like a glass of white milk, too. As for vegetables, I'll have green beans." He then smiled at the waitress, as he asked, "So, did you go to the festival yesterday? Maggie and I even had our picture taken next to the new clock."

"No, my husband and I weren't able to make it," the waitress replied, "as we really had other commitments to keep. We heard about what happened, though. I really don't believe in hating anybody, but I'd quite like nothing less than to just see Mad Dog Tannen brought to justice. For now, though, I'll go place in your orders." 


	10. Chapter 10

_September 7, 1885  
7:55 AM PST_

As Seamus was driving to the saloon, his heart was beating heavily. He didn't wish for Clint Eastwood to meet the same fate as his younger brother nearly did. He wished to be there to save Clint's life, if it did come to that. He couldn't quite let that young man he had grown so fond of actually meet the fate this his brother had almost met.

When Seamus entered the saloon, he saw that Clint and Chester were both slapping Mr. Brown's face to wake him up. This reminded him of the time that a similar incident occurred around the Fourth of July. He wondered what happened this time.

"C'mon, Doc," Clint was insisting, with panic in his voice. "C'mon... wake up, buddy. C'mon, wake up, Doc. C'mon. C'mon." Seamus wondered why Clint quite seemed to act like he was in a hurry. He was maybe quite worried that Buford would still shoot the blacksmith. After all, Mad Doc Tannen was never the person to give up.

"Seamus," Chester called out, with surprise. After all, Seamus usually milked the cows until around nine in the morning. His hired hands quite had to do the work without him this morning, though. "Wouldn't expect to see you here this morning."

"Aye," Seamus replied. "But something inside me told me I should be 'ere. I think my future had something to do with it." At least, that was the best way to explain it. Is the young man actually going to heed to Seamus' advice his morning.

Clint glanced at Seamus, as Chester told him, "He'll come around in a minute." Seamus began to pray that Clint Eastwood and Emmett Brown would both make it through the day alive. For some reason, this event was certainly like great deja vu to him.

"C'mon, Doc," Clint moaned, as he turned his attention back to his blacksmith friend. "C'mon... wake up, now, buddy. C'mon." Seamus began to have an uneasy feeling.

"Are you in there, Eastwood?" called out an all-too-familiar gruff voice. Seamus swallowed hard, as he sure knew that fateful moment finally arrived. "It's eight o'clock, and I'm calling you out." Seamus glanced rather nervously at Clint.

Clint just yelled out, "It's not 8 o'clock, yet!" Seamus was unsure of whether to take that as a good sign or a bad sign. Buford Tannen sure never was one to play fair.

"It is by my watch!" Buford growled. "Let's settle this once and for all, runt - or ain't you got the guts?" Seamus took in a deep breath, as this was the defining moment.

"Listen," Clint called out, after he glanced at something he had in his hand. "I'm not really feeling up to this today. So I'm gonna have to forfeit!"

Seamus could barely believe his ears. It was obvious that Clint Eastwood had taken the conversation that had at the festival to heart. He had a real strong feeling that Clint wasn't going to be let off quite so easy, yet. He suddenly felt very tense.

oooooooooo

Seamus felt real jubilant, as Buford and his thugs were finally brought to justice. Also, both Clint Eastwood and Emmett Brown were still alive. He was quite sad though, that both Clint Eastwood and his blacksmith friend would actually be leaving town.

"The train!" the blacksmith called out, as the the train whistle was heard. Where were the two of them headed off to, exactly. Would Seamus ever see them again?

"Can we make it?" Clint asked, with a note of urgency in his voice. Seamus wish they could at least stay until Wednesday, when the train would next be coming by.

"We'll have to cut it off at Coyote Pass!" the blacksmith explained, just as he and his young friend stepped onto their horses. Seamus couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Just then, a young boy walked up and stopped Clint.

"Hey, mister," a little boy called out, as he held something in his hand. "Mr. Eastwood. Here's your gun, mister." Seamus began to blink back tears, just as he figured that he might never see the young boy again. The little boy then handed the gun to Clint.

"Thanks, kid," Clint called out, gratefully. He then spotted Seamus, who just grinned at him and faked a punch. "Seamus!" Clint cheerfully called out, just as he threw the gun toward Seamus. "Worth twelve dollars - never been used."

"Maybe I'll trade it for a new hat," Seamus called back, as he found a hat on sale the other day that he wished to purchase for himself. He would sure miss the young lad.

"Right," Clint called back, "and take care of that baby!" Seamus watched, as Clint and the blacksmith rode off. Seamus couldn't help but find it to be a strange thing for Clint Eastwood. Then Clint always was rather strange - in a very endearing sort of way.

"I will!" Seamus called out, as two of his dear friends took off - presumably to return to where they came from, wherever that might be. He wondered what happened to the romance between the blacksmith and the schoolteacher. He just tried to put the thought, as he knew he really shouldn't pry into the affairs of other people.

oooooooooo

A couple hours later, Seamus and Maggie were sitting inside the saloon, as they were drinking raspberry cordial. William was peacefully asleep next to them. He sure hoped the two of them made it back home safely. He would miss the two of them plenty.

To his sudden surprise, he saw the schoolteacher step into the saloon - along with the blacksmith! He was suddenly confused about what actually happened. He thought Mr. Brown was planning to go back home with Clint Eastwood, who just seemed a little too young to be travelling alone. Everyone else seemed to be very confused, as well.

"What happened, Emmett?" Chester asked, as he greeted the blacksmith. "I'm very happy that you managed to pach things up with Clara and all - but what about Clint Eastwood? The young fellow sure seemed to be mighty concerned about you."

"I have bad news," Mr. Brown said, with great sadness in his voice. "Clint Eastwood and I were really trying to stop some hijackers from taking the train. Unfortunately, the cab fell into the ravine - and Clint Eastwood went over the ravine with it."

Everyone in the saloon gasped with shock. Seamus' eyes then filled up with tears, as he was sure deeply saddened by what he heard. He quickly glanced over at his wife, who really had tears in her eyes. The two quietly stood up, as they began walking to the side of the saloon. Why did that endearing young fellow have to die tragically?

"Yeah, he's gone," Miss Clayton added, as she began to cry. "I never know him that well, but he just cared deeply about Emmett. My Emmett may not even still be alive, had it not been for him. I feel as though I'm partially responsible for his death."

Seamus certainly had no idea what actually happened between the blacksmith and the schoolteacher, but he felt that Miss Clayton was being too hard on herself. He started to wonder who those hijackers were. This was such a great tragic event, though.

Seamus glanced over at his wife, who was crying. It sure was devastating irony that, only a few days ago, his wife was just worried that young Clint Eastwood would bring a curse on the house. Tears finally started to roll down Seamus' eyes, as well.

"This just isn't fair," Maggie sobbed. "He may have been rather eccentric, but he was a very ingratiating young man. I couldn't help but become very fond of him. After all, we nearly lost your dear brother just over five years ago - and now we end up losing young Clint Eastwood. Now I regret how I treated him, the day he first showed up."

"Honey, honey," Seamus murmured, with his own lips quivering. "His loss is of great tragedy to us, but at least he died a hero - instead of a casualty in a bar brawl. We truly will miss him - but his soul is in heaven, now. May God bless Clint Eastwood."

"I just thought for sure this would be a day to celebrate," Maggie lamented. "Mad Dog Tannen has finally been brought to justice, and Mr. Eastwood was very brave enough to defend his friend. He was way too young. I can't believe that he's actually gone!"

"He's at home, now, dear," Seamus choked out, as he put his arm around his wife. "I will greatly miss him, too - but he's with the Lord, now. I am sure he'll be looking over us. I certainly can imagine that Mr. Brown must be taking this very hard, as well."

"It's so ironic," Maggie continued, weeping, "that he was worried about the blacksmith leaving him - but, instead, he ended up leaving the blacksmith... and all of us. It's real good that he died as a hero, but I wish he could still be alive - and still be with us."

Seamus turned towards the front door, as his vision was blurry fom the tears. He saw Mayor Hubert standing - with a very sad expression on his face, too. It just appeared as though he wanted to make a statement. Seamus swallowed very hard, as the lump in his throat was thick. He then bowed his head, as he let the tears flow freely.

"I never got to meet Clint Eastwood," Mayor Hubert was saying, "but I've heard that he was really a fine and remarkable young man. It sure is only fitting that we change the name of the ravine he fell into from Shonash Ravine to... Eastwood Ravine!"

Everyone in the saloon began to applaud. The blacksmith and the schoolteacher then approached Maggie and Seamus, as they both were crying. Today was a day of very great tragedy of the young man who managed to make a major impression in the few days that he was in town. He'd had to pay his respects at the ravine a little later.

Seamus could clearly visualize the face of young Clint Eastwood, as he quickly flashed his rather charming lopsided smile. Then he sure saw it as the face of his also chaming younger brother, Martin Douglas McFly. Clint Eastwood sure would become a legend. 


End file.
